Conmen Conned
by undrappreciatedsib
Summary: A possible oneshot of how the life of conmen is always interesting and can hold several surprises.


**Alright, this is my third fanfic I am posting, the other two are on Mediaminer. I hope you will like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Under no circumstances do I own any rights to the mentioned characters(Tulio, Miguel, Chel).**

Miguel woke up to what he thought would be a glorious day. Here in his beautiful Spanish mansion he'd gotten when they'd come back from El Dorado sailing with that huge mountain of gold. Oh, the gold. The glorious gold! Whoops, Miguel chuckled, he'd better stop there or he'd end up like Tulio. It wouldn't be all that bad to be like Tulio with his neighboring mansion and Chel. . . .

Well you can't have everything. He still had his friendship with Tulio and those lovely dates from Egypt which were beginning to look perfect for breakfast in that gold rimmed plate with the pomegranates. Yuummm...

The blonde man yawned and stretched his arms up over his head glancing out the window at the orgeous Spanish countryside. Walking over to the sill he rested his chin on his fists and sighed happily. The gentle breeze, the birds chirping their good morning, the horses being led to pasture, Tulio's shouting and running out of his front door. . . . .

Wait, what was that last one?

Miguel craned his head out the window for a better look as Tulio, pulling his vest on, ran down his front walk of terra cotta stones and began dashing towards Miguel's.

No pottery crashing was heard, no screaming, Chel wasn't yelling obscenities(honestly, the two men had no idea where she'd picked them up) so Tulio wouldn't have to spend the night at Miguel's again. So what was all the fuss about?

Banging on his front door awakened Miguel from his perusing so what choice did he have knowing it was Tulio but to answer?

Pulling on a white shirt, tailored of course, that was just like his red one except it had a border of black thread along the hem, sleeves, and neckline. Honestly, it was one of his favorites.

Jumping the last couple of steps Miguel opened the door to find a very harried-looking Tulio. He hadn't seen Tulio this messy or worried since they were planning to escape Cortez's boat, er, ship. His hair was completely messed with this one part in the middle poking straight up, Miguel tried to hold back a smile since it looked like Tulio had something important to say.

"Miguel," Tulio gasped, "have you seen your front door this morning?"

"Ah, no, actually. Why?" Miguel asked raising an eyebrow as he checked his front door for anything suspicious. But Tulio had already done it for him because he shoved a legal-looking piece of paper into Miguel's face.

Before the surprised blonde ex-conmanl could actually tell what was printed, Tulio took it back and buried his face into it. Muttering to himself, Tulio scanned the contents of the document while bewildered, Miguel looked on resting against the door frame. It was a nice door frame with a lovely modern design. It truly set off the house as unique.

"Because I got one just like it. It says 'To Senor Miguel, we apologize to inform you that you are bankrupt. For this, we are confiscating your house and the following for payment.' Then it lists most of your furniture."

"What!" Miguel jolted straight up and dropped his jaw. To say Miguel was shocked was a sad understatement.

"No, I apologize, it lists all of your furniture."

All the poor blonde could do was stutter in surprise and horror. "B-bb-b-bu-tt, wh-wh-wha-why?"

"Because," Tulio said exasperatedly rolling his eyes,"we're bankrupt."

But what about all that gold they'd had? Surely it couldn't have run out that quickly. . . .

The dark-haired Spaniard continued running his hand through his hair,"And Chel has...left."

"She's gone?" Miguel questioned with a shriek. What had happened? Had her and Tulio had a fight? Was she so mad she had actually left?

"Oh, she was nice enough to make us not worry." Tulio smirked handing Miguel the second piece of paper. On it were the following words:

_Dear boys,_

_I had a marvelous time, truly I did. However, I want more adventure, more traveling, more fun. To fund my trip I decided to take all you had in the bank. Surely you won't get into too much trouble, will you?_

_Adios,_

_Chel_

_P.S. The conmen getting conned! How ironic, eh?_

Fortunately, Tulio had a secret stash so the two weren't penniless. But it was little enough that they had to go back to the dice and guitar. Carefully though since most of the guards could probably recognize them on sight now.

Several days later, Tulio looked at Miguel as they were having a drink at one of the local bars and said,"You know what we're going to do about Chel?"

"What?" Miguel asked, glancing at his companion.

"We're going to find her."

**So what did you think? Let me know, no flamers please! And also tell me if anyone wants me to continue this fic or if it's better if it's left off right here. Review please!**


End file.
